Cancelled Night Out
by Faith4000
Summary: What could keep Penelope and Derek from going on their night out to friends’ party? One-shot for all M/G fans


**A/N : Hello everybody, this is just a crazy little smut treat of our favourite pairing I wrote a few weeks ago and forgot to update, hope you enjoy it :D**** thanks in advance to all who reads and reviews**

Cancelled Night Out

Getting ready for the party that their friends threw, Penelope did her best to look more than stunning; mostly for her chocolate Adonis of a husband that was downstairs waiting for her. It was their first night out after their honeymoon from which they got back a week before. She was glad they were finally coming out of the house after their long sizzling week of ecstasy as they spent seven entire days inside, locked in their room to be precise.

Finishing up the last touches to her make up, she smiled at her reflection and walked out. She hissed in a long breath and stepped out of the room with a ravishing smile and gazed at her husband that was unconsciously taking steps towards the stairs. His eyes wild with desire and love, they travelled along her body, starting from her alluring strappy sandals and her white creamy glistening bare legs up to her sexy halter red dress and the top of it that supported her ample breasts than stared at her marvellously arranged hair.

Her dark-red gloss made him slightly pant as Penelope's smile faded as well, noticing his change of expression. She gulped, reading his eyes that only said he would tear off that dress and have his way with her on the spot. She shot him an unwilling look with agitation and it worsened when Derek started walking up the stairs towards her.

He rushed to her and she warned as he darted to kiss her "no-no Derek. lip-glo--"it was too late, he cut her off as he smashed his lips to hers, hastily biting and licking at her lips until he kissed away all her gloss and left her lips bruised and puffy. He savagely lowered his mouth to her neck, sensuously and starvingly devouring her. She felt him urging her backwards back into their room and pushed the door close before grabbing her again and attacking her neck and shoulder with passionate kisses.

She gasped his name when he glided his hand to her back and slyly unzipped her dress. He arched her to nibble at her ribcage and the flesh of her chest as he pressed her body roughly to him. She desperately gave in and whimpered his name; knowing what's coming next as he wildly slammed her against the wall.

She gasped and closed her eyes in bliss when he glided his hands to her full breasts. Derek's fingers traced the top's snug material of her halter dress and cracked a smile at her shallow breaths, recalling all her moaning in their previous sizzling night. He lowered the velvet soft material and felt his erection stiffen at the sight of her plentiful breasts. He heard her moan when he gently cupped her breast, gliding his thumb over her hard nipple. Her moans increased as his tongue flickered against her burning skin, his mouth moved lower and she arched desperately against him, he pulled her up to him, his mouth exploring every inch of her chest he exposed. He glided his moist lips to the valley between her breasts and his crotch touched hers. His panting quickened and she could feel his kisses go wilder; he pulled her higher to him, pressing and rubbing her sensually against him.

His shaky hands moved under her dress to stroke her curvy thighs while his tongue parted her lips again and sought her tongue. He groaned and ached with the explosive lust that crushed against him when his fingers searched for her panties' straps and found none "_baby girl…you're not wearing any-"_ he muttered yearningly between wild kisses before she locked lips with him again. She moaned against his mouth at the excessive throbbing at his groin which exceeded hers as he squeezed her backside cheeks.

Still shuddering he moved slightly to let her dress fall to the floor and groaned at her playful fingers that unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. He crushed her to him again and kissed her passionately taking steps backwards until he reached the bed, he swept her around and she dropped onto the bed. He smirked at her gasp than kissed her gently before he started sliding his mouth down her body. Her moans sent him out of his mind and he could no more take the torture. Swiftly, he took his suit jacket off and rapidly stripped off.

Penelope moved to touch his chest and he grasped her wrist to stop her teasingly "not so fast, goddess" He seductively kissed her palm and trailed kisses up her arm, making her moan again. His lips and tongue travelled delightedly over the creamy flesh of her upper body, before he hunkered and started slowly and torturously untying the straps of her sandal. He slipped it off gently and moved to the second. putting the sandal down his mouth touched the skin of her ankle and he heard her whimper mildly, he kissed his way up her leg in slow motion taking his sweet time and enjoying her moans that fuelled his desire further, he was certain he would climax before he could even enter her because her moaning and panting and mostly the sight in front of him were enough to drive him insane.

His lips paused when he reached her thigh and she whimpered again biting hard on her lip when he moved them to her inner thigh and let his shallow breaths blow softly against her lips. He slipped his hands up her thighs and lifted up her hips, spreading her legs further and making her moan with anticipation. His moist tongue touched her centre and she arched with a loud moan.

He held on as long as he could, eager to love her after this, his tongue slid inside of her and that drew out another moan that nearly killed him. His lips sucked simultaneously at her before he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her with pace, dragging loud moans and groans from her quivering arched body. She screamed his name as she neared her peak and a second before she orgasmed his tongue torturously pressed against her clit, teasingly keeping from her release.

She moaned and panted his name in a begging tone, bucking her hips up and moaning louder than screamed with pleasure when he shoved his tongue in her one last time. She jerked when his tongue licked up her juices to the last drop, drawing puffs of air from her lips. Her body came down again with judder and she laid with her eyes closed, hearing his throaty laughter between her legs before she felt his mouth travelling up her body again. She bit her lip and moaned mildly when he slid two fingers inside of her, stroking gently in and out and bringing her desire back to life.

He groaned at how tight and sopping she was for him before lowering his lips on hers, muffling her moans as the pleasure coursed through her body. He removed his fingers and slid inside her, feeling he would explode at any second. Penelope smiled against his lips, delighted by the feeling of his member deep within her. She moaned louder as he thrust dexterously. As soon as she contracted around him, a groan rolled out of his chest and throat as he spilled himself inside of her than collapsed above her soft shivering frame and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

She opened her eyes when she felt him bite the tender flesh of her neck whispering "I love you" and started shoving in and out of her again. She opened her mouth and whispered back "I love you too". Her moans started again and she wrapped her arms around him and both legs around his hips, bringing him deeper as he paced, sending both her and himself over the edge…

He inched his lips away as he slowed and glided them to her ear, whispering sweet nothings to her. A smile played over her lips at their blissful afterglow and his love spoken in her ear.

A few minutes later he shifted off of her and spoke breathily "now we're…gonna be…very late" she giggled and turned to look at him than moved to astride him with a glamorous grin.

She bit her lip and lowered herself on his erection, smiling at the deep groan he made and his closed eyes "maybe we could…stick around" she uttered seductively and giggled at his quiet laughter and groans of pleasure as she moved atop of him, bringing other crushing waves of ecstasy.

**A/N: Did you like? Please review.**


End file.
